Thulecite Crown
) }} The Thulecite Crown is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 4 Nightmare Fuel, 4 Thulecite and an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It also has a 33% chance to be found inside a Large Ornate Chest. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Thulecite Crowns cannot be prototyped and can only be crafted when near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station. The Thulecite Crown is head Armor that will absorb 90% of physical damage and has 1200 durability. When the wearer is struck, it has a 33% chance to create a force field. The force field lasts for 4 seconds, preventing all damage (except for Fire) and grants stun immunity. The trade-off is that 5% of the incoming damage is reduced from Sanity. The force field cannot occur more than once every 9 seconds. Unequipping the Crown will disable an active force field, even though the animation remains. The Crown's force field emits enough light to protect the player from Charlie. Since Thulecite is not renewable in Don't Starve, only a limited number of Thulecite Crowns can be crafted. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, players have a small chance of finding Green Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Thulecite Crown renewable, since more Thulecite can be gained with the use of Construction Amulets and Deconstruction Staves. In Shipwrecked, Thulecite Crowns can be obtained as a possible reward from the Slot Machine and X Marks the Spot treasure Chests. It also can always be found in a Chest of the Depths left behind by the Quacken after its death. So Thulecite Crowns are also renewable in Shipwrecked. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Thulecite is renewable by killing the Ancient Fuelweaver to reset the Ruins. Therefore, an unlimited amount of Thulecite Crowns can be crafted. Tips *As it is clear from its perk, the Thulecite Crown is more suited for tanking enemies instead of kiting them. *The Crown is really useful when facing big groups of Mobs like Spiders or Hounds, as the force field will protect the players from being stunlocked. *The force field will protect from the special effects of enemy attacks like the item steal of Frogs. *The Crown is a great armor for Willow, Maxwell and Wigfrid (RoG only) since these Characters can regain their Sanity easily. **On the other hand, the Crown is not great on Woodlegs (SW only) since his maximum sanity value is already low and drops constantly when on land. * Even with its undying durability, the raw fact that Thulecite is rare can leave the player in a "Thulecite dought" in the long run, especially in Don't Starve Together with lower durability. In turn, it is generally advised to also wear disposable body armor to increase the life of the Thulecite Crown. In Don't Starve Together, the Log Suit can absorb roughly 47% of already absorbed damage, effectively increasing the life of the Thulecite Crown from 840 to 1585. Trivia * The Thulecite Crown was added in the Moderately Friendly update. * Although the crown showcases a Red Gem, one does not need it to craft the crown. Gallery Thulecite Crown force field.jpg|The Thulecite Crown's force field. Shipwrecked Thulecite Set.png|Wilson wearing a Thulecite Crown and a Thulecite Suit, while holding a Thulecite Club. Thulecite Crown Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Willow.png|Willow wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wes.png|Wes wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Webber.png|Webber wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Walani.png|Walani wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Warly.png|Warly wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Winona.png|Winona wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Thulecite Crown. Thulecite Crown Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Thulecite Crown. Category:Equipable Items Category:Ancient Tab Category:Craftable Items Category:Armor Category:Items Category:Non-Renewable Category:Magic Category:Sanity Loss Category:Light Sources Category:Hats Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable